Kiss
by Mr Yoon
Summary: Jika sudah seperti ini Jimin harus marah atau bersyukur telah dikutuk seseorang yang bahkan dibenaknya ia tak pernah mempunyai musuh? MinYoon fic. JiminxYoongi. Yaoi. BxB. Chaptered.


Dengan miskin cahaya, ruangan remang-remang itu terasa mengerikan. Begitu banyak boneka perumpamaan manusia terpasang dengan leher yang terpaku didinding. Voodoo doll. Tengkorak kepala manusia-pun banyak terhias –hampir diseliruh sudut ruangan, entah itu melayang, tergeletak dimeja beralaskan kain hitam, ataupun terabaikan dilantai yang menjadi sasaran empuk tendangan kaki –tak sengaja.

Tembok dengan warna hitam mendominasi beratapkan warna merah menyala, ditambahkan lampu terwarna kuning redup. Suasana horror, mistis, dan –mungkin ghaib seakan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah tungku besar, diatasnya menari-nari asap tebal menyesakkan pernafasan manusia normal. Dibawahnya kobaran api merah menjilat pantat tungku yang mulai menghitam, membuat semua yang ada didalam tungku mendidih dengan sendirinya.

Tak lama, pintu disudut kiri ruangan terbuka. Cahaya tanpa izin menyelinap masuk bersamaan dengan sosok mahluk berpostur manusia. Berambut pendek, layaknya anak laki-laki. Setelah masuk dengan sempurna kedalam ruangan, tangan pemuda itu mendorong tuas pintu agar kembali menutup. Tak mau cahaya menempati sedikitpun ruangan remang-remang.

Ditangan pemuda itu terdapat beberapa dedaunan dan sebuah tas dompet kecil berwarna merah –lagi. Begitu terobsesinya pemuda itu dengan warna mengerikan. Senyuman terukir kesalah satu sudut dibibir tipisnya. Pipi kirinya terangkat, membuat mata sipitnya semakin menghilang. Otaknya mulai berpikir gila mengenai hal yang akan diberbuatnya.

Dimasukkannya beberapa daun dengan berbagai macam bentuk, warna, dan rupa. Tanpa mengubah senyuman separonya, bibir itu terbuka, memperlihatkan celah kecil yang mulai mengumandangkan berbagai macam komat-kamit. Jari-jari tangannya menari diantara gumpulan awan berbau menyegrak. Sesuatu magis, yang tak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang tercipta. Ia berteriak kesetanan dengan tawa sosok penyihir.

Mengerikan.

Tangannya merogoh tas kecil yang sebelumnya tergeletak disampingnya –diatas meja beralaskan kain hitam. Dua buah lembar kertas. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat kedua kertas itu. Kertas yang menampilkan dua pemuda berbeda disetiap kertasnya.

Salah satu kertas ia letakkan sebentar dimeja tadi. Ingin fokus ke kertas yang bergambarkan pemuda berambut hitam legam, berkilau terkena sang surya. Foto yang menunjukkan pemuda itu tak melihat kearah lensa –candid. Diambil tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu. Wajahnya tampak begitu cerah, secerah efek menyilaukan filter kamera yang digunakannya. Ditambah senyuman menenangkan yang mengembang begitu indah diantara pipinya, "Park Jimin," suara serak pemuda itu begitu dalam.

Foto pemuda bernama Jimin itu pindah ke tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya beralih menuju foto yang diletakkan disampingnya tadi, "Min Yoongi," suara serak itu lagi.

Foto pemuda berambut kelabu, tampak begitu acak-acakkan, sangat berbeda dengan foto Jimin yang berambut rapi dengan potongan papak tipis disamping kepala –tampak begitu manly. Foto pemuda yang bernama 'Yoongi', kulit pucat, tanpa ekspresi, bibir ranum yang tipis –meskipun bibir itu tampak sedikit pucat, tatapan menyedihkan bagaikan seseorang yang kesepian dan foto tersebut adalah foto selfie.

Mungkin foto selfie paling menyedihkan. Karena warna, cara penempatan lensa, filter cahaya, dan ekspresi kurangnya kasih sayang menunjukkan secara tak langsung perasaan yang ia sampaikan.

Decihan –terdengar mencela pemuda berotak sedikit miring. Secara tak langsung menyatakan ia tak suka dengan foto yang ia tatap, atau mungkin orang yang berada didalam foto yang ia tatap.

Tawa seperti orang gila terdengar lagi disuara seraknya. Mantra dengan bahasa asing yang tak dapat dinalar otak realistis manusia kembali ia bunyikan, "Ku kutuk kalian berdua, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi." Satu-satunya kalimat yang dapat diartikan.

..

Pagi hampir berganti siang, sekolah negeri dipusat kota Seoul telah menunjukkan keramaian para siswa-siswinya. Meski masih tersisa waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam, para pejuang ilmu tampak sudah memenuhi bangku mereka –meski masih ada beberapa yang kosong.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah proposional luar biasa tersenyum –mengumbarkannya kepada siswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Pintu kelas sudah didepan mata, segera ia melewatinya. Namun suara benturan terdengar begitu keras membuat semua penjuru mata yang mendengarnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menatap kedua manusia yang bokongnya menghantam lantai.

Setelah melihat siapa pembuat suara onar –mengejutkan itu, semua siswa tampak acuh dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing, "Ah –mereka lagi," gerutu beberapa siswa. Seakan hal tersebut sudah wajar terjadi.

"Mata buat melihat, bodoh. Kau kemanakan matamu? Pindah ke dengkul?" Seorang berambut hitam –Jimin. Tak mau kalah, pemuda dengan bentuk wajah sempurna –namun otaknya tak sesempurna wajahnya, "Ngaca, bro. Siapa disini yang matanya alih fungsi? Itu mata buat lihat, bukan buat senyumin gaje ke cewe-cewe," Ujarnya sewot.

Jimin tak menjawab, ia berdiri dan menepuk celananya. Cuek, ia kembali mengambil ponselnya yang jatuh dibawah bangku, beruntung tak ada yang menginjaknya. Berjalan kembali untuk keluar kelas.

Pemuda yang ditabrak/menabraknya itu segera berdiri, menepuk sebentar celananya dan berlari mengejar sahabatnya itu. Sedikit bersalah sebenarnya, tak biasanya sahabat pendeknya itu cuek seperti ini, "Kenapa Jim?" Bahu temannya itu ditepuk, Jimin berbalik sebentar namun kembali menghiraukan sahabatnya, "ikut aku sebentar," tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel.

Pintu ber-tag 'Toilet' menjadi sasaran tujuan Jimin. Ia masuk dengan sahabatnya yang mengikut dibelakangnya. Jimin naik diwastafel kramik, disodorkannya ponsel yang sedari tadi membuatnya menyatukan alis, "Tae, lihatlah!"

Sahabatnya –Taehyung itu menyipitkan mata untuk membaca deretan kalimat yang berada dikotak pesan ponsel Jimin.

 _To : Jimin Park_

 _From : Unknow_

 _Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak._

 _Ini sebuah paksaan atau kau akan mati jika menolaknya._

 _Ini semua tidak sengaja dan tak terduga, aku takkan meminta maaf akan hal ini._

 _Kuberitahu kau satu hal. Dalam beberapa keadaan kau akan merasakan sesak luar biasa. Semua obat takkan dapat menolongmu, jika kau membiarkannya kau akan tamat kehabisan nafas._

 _Satu hal yang dapat menolongmu, yaitu..._

"What the f*ck!" Frontal Taehyung berteriak dengan kalimat kotor. Jimin mengusap kasar wajahnya, beberapa tetes liur mengenainya. Sialan si Taehyung, "Brengsek kau, Tae! Muncrat tahu!" jijik, ia segera turun dari wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Najis luar biasa.

Taehyung masih memegang ponsel Jimin, tak lupa, mata itu masih terbuka lebar-lebar, mulutnya menganga, dan menghiraukan Jimin yang sibuk memaki dirinya. "Ciuman dengan Min Yoongi?" Tanpa memandang suasana, tempat, dan keadaan suara berat Taehyung melayang berputar ditempat lembab itu. Jimin yang tahu malu segera menampar lengan atas Taehyung, menyadarkannya, "Jaga ucapanmu, bodoh."

Taehyung gelagapan, namun sadar setelahnya. Bergumam maaf, "T-Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Lanjutnya masih penasaran. Jimin menghentakkan bahunya pasrah dan menggeleng, "Bahkan pengirimnya pasti luar biasa pintar taktik, ia mengirimkan pesan dengan nomer otomatis rahasia," Jawab Jimin seadanya. Jimin menghela nafas panjang, "Setidaknya Min Yoongi terkenal _manis dan cantik_ , hanya saja ia bukanlah wanita," Jimin beragumen.

Sebuah jitakan sayang, gemas, dan sakit minta ampun melayang untuk Jimin, "Shit! Sakit bodoh" Taehyung hanya menggeleng-geleng. Ia menatap Jimin selanjutnya, "Jika pengirimnya luar biasa pintar, Kau itu luar biasa bodoh. Bagaimana caranya kau berciuman dengan singa betina. Jangankan mencium, mendekat saja kau bisa masuk rumah sakit. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku lebih suka baby Jeon untuk dicium."

Jimin mendecih, "Dasar otakmu sudah rusak! Ingatlah Tae, Jeon pun juga laki-laki," Taehyung diam, "Tapi bukankah jika pesan itu benar, kau akan mencium Min Yoongi- sunbae yang statusnya juga laki-laki."

" _Aku bukan Gay, jadi kuharap pesan itu tak benar adanya."_

 _._

Jimin mengintip sekali lagi pemuda itu, Min Yoongi. Pemuda pendiam, misterius, dan –tanpa teman bicara. Jika Jimin boleh menyamakan, Yoongi itu layaknya salju di musim dingin. Putih, bersih, dingin, hanya saja Jimin berharap salju yang satu ini tak pernah meleleh dan hilang terlarut dimusim panas. Yoongi itu salju yang indah. Mata sipit itu seperti bintik salju yang jatuh dari langit.

Hanya sekali lihat, angan Jimin sudah jauh kedepan. Segera ia tampik angan itu dan kembali ke alam sadar. Tersenyum pada Mark tuan (sunbae) yang meminjaminya buku biologi, alasan modus ingin mengetahui dengan dekat rupa Min Yoongi. Meskipun si Min Yoongi itu sendiri tak tahu Jimin berada dikelasnya.

Jimin keluar dari kelas sunbaenya itu dan menyapa Taehyung –misi berhasil. Mereka segera saja berlari, si brengsek bel sudah berteriak memekakan telinga sehat mereka.

Entah karena lelah berlari atau bagaimana. Jimin merasa jantungnya berdetak sungguh kencang, nafasnya tersendat seperti ada yang menyumbat, dan matanya berair. Lemas seketika. Jimin berhenti, tangannya bahkan meraih apapun untuk pegangngan. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas dengan kuas kemeja sekolahnya. Taehyung disampingnya tampak panik, menanyakan bertubi-tubi keadaan Jimin.

Jimin seperti tuli, buta, dan dipemikirannya saat ini hanya seorang pemuda yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia modusi. Ia segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, menghiraukan bel masuk, menghiraukan Taehyung yang berteriak, menghiraukan berkali-kali ia hampir terpleset.

Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi.

Nama yang terus ia ucapkan. Berlari dari gedung kanan ke gedung kiri, naik dari lantai satu kelantai dua. Ia berhenti dengan kesulitan tepat didepan pintu kelas 3-A, dengan nafas tersendat, "Min Yoongi- sunbae!" teriaknya. Namun pemuda yang dipanggil tidak menghasilkan respon apapun, sedangkan seisi kelas menatap Jimin dengan terkejut. Beruntung guru belum datang untuk mengajar.

Yoongi tetap menenggelamkan kepalanya dilengan yang ia tekuk. Tanpa seorang pun memperhatikan bagaimana alur punggungnya yang begitu naik-turun dengan cepat. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dengan keadaan kacau, dengan sedikit kasar, Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi. Membuat sang empu menampakkan wajah aslinya. Kacau –sama, wajah merah –sama, namun Yoongi tampak lebih mengenaskan. Ia bahkan hampir tak sanggup melakukan apapun.

Jimin dengan cekatan menggendong Yoongi dibelakang punggungnya. Membawanya keluar kelas. Menuju tempat yang menurutnya cocok dan terdekat mestinya. Dan toilet memanggil untuk dimasuki.

Jimin mendudukkan Yoongi disalah satu bilik toilet, menutup dan menguncinya. Jimin sungkan, tapi keadaan membuatnya terpaksa harus melakukannya atau ia akan kehilangan nafasnya. Menatap sekali lagi pemuda dihadapannya, mata sayu itu semakin menyedihkan. Alur nafasnya pun terasa begitu berat, hanya dengan melihatnya sesak Jimin terasa semakin menjadi.

Getaran dengan sengatan listrik menyambar tak terlihat menjalar dari ujung bibir keseluruh tubuh. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, Jimin mencium laki-laki. Bukan karena keinginannya, namun kewajiban. Bukan nafsu, Jimin tahu betul, namun fikiran dan tubuhnya berkata berlawanan. Ia semakin menggelamkan bibirnya diatara celah Yoongi.

Bahkan bibir Jimin merasakan gigi kecil Yoongi menyapa ujung bibirnya. Mengerikan. Jimin berdebar, entah berdebar karena kutukan atau karena Yoongi. Namun opsi pertama memenangkan logika pemuda yang semakin memajukan tubuhnya.

Ia ingin berhenti, salahkan mata sayu itu yang menutup –jimin salah mengartikan. Jimin berpikir jika itu tak apa, Yoongi memperbolehkannya untuk tetap berlanjut. Celah Yoongi masih terbuka pasrah, Jimin menguncupkan bibirnya dibibir bawah Yoongi untuk diremas gemas. Perlahan Jimin membawa tangannya untuk mengusap pipi halus dan seputih salju.

Persetan dengan nafsu, naluri lelaki, atau kutukan sekalipun. Jimin menikmati ciuman lembut itu, ciuman yang berawal dari sebuah kebutuhan untuk tetap hidup. Jika sudah seperti ini Jimin harus marah atau bersyukur telah dikutuk seseorang yang bahkan dibenaknya ia tak pernah mempunyai musuh?

..

ToBeCountinued

..

Yeah! Ada yang masih inget Yuma?

Lama banget ngga update apapun tentang BTS. Akun IG Yuma yang dulu-pun udah ngga bisa dipakek (-entah, ngga bisa dibuka masa -_-), di Unfoll aja.

Btw, Yuma minta doa supaya Ibu Yuma cepet sembuh ya? Kali aja doa salah satu dari kalian ada yang nyampe, hihihi dan Yuma minta maaf ya? Yah- Yuma emang orangnya ngeselin dan PHP banget! Huhu T.T

Tapi semoga aja Yuma bisa back sepenuhnya di FFn, Tinggal nunggu hp yang nyelem diair supaya sembuh, duuh -_-

Terus, ada yg suka TaeKook? Soalnya ada project ff TaeKook.

Jungkook! Bottom! Seorang photografer

Taehyung! Top! Seorang Model

Padahal itu FF udah selesai di Hp dan Hp Yuma kan masuk rumah sakit jadi ya buat lagi huhu T.T

Last! Mohon dukungannya dan Ayo- berteman sama Yuma. Yuma orangnya seru kok! Tapi yah itu tadi orangnya ngeselin dan PHP angkut! Hahaha xD

Luv Yuuuu :*


End file.
